WHAT HAPPENED HERE!
by jay dude and lollipop3.0
Summary: Made by AwesomeDude2.0 Benson should never trust Mordecai and Rigby again after causing this MESS.


**WHAT HAPPENED HERE!**

**BY AwesomeDude2.0**

**Warning! Warning! This story may contain randomness and OCC!**

It was a regular day at the park, inside the park there was a house where our favorite blue jay and raccoon faced a task so serious it could destroy the fabric of time.

"I want you two to take care the house when I am gone. Understood", Benson said which shock both Mordecai and Rigby, Usually Benson makes Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, or Hive-Five Ghost.

"Are you serious Benson?" Mordecai asked Benson like he was in parallel dimension

"Yes, I am serious"

Rigby does buy Benson's words. "Is this some kind of joke! Where are the camera?". Rigby looks around the room tried to find the camera but Mordecai punch him.

"Ow!"

Benson ignored the slacker's stupidity and began to spoke, "So anyway, I trust you and..." Benson stops his words which made Mordecai nervous what Benson trying to said, "And what?". Benson continue with his sentence, "...you two are only one in the house."

Both Mordecai and Rigby wondering what happened to everybody.

"What happened to Skips", said Mordecai

"Skips told me that he going somewhere but he said it is private", Benson answered

"What about Pops?", questioned Rigby

"He's going to the bank"

"Pops have money like real money...Strange"

"Yeah, it is strange..."

"Also, Muscle Man and Hive Five ghost said, _'They won the lottery'_ and show in television in 3...2...1..."

_In the television_

"_In channel 666 News, there is a winner or should winners won the SUPER U MEGA LOTTERY TICKET, Muscle Man and Hive Five Ghost"_

"_You know who also the lottery...MY MOM", Muscle Man said to the news reporter. _

"_HAHAHAHA... That is hilarious", News Reporters continue to laugh _

Benson turned off the television and talk to Mordecai and Rigby again, "See. Now then I am going to give you the keys to house and if the house is a mess. I-". Mordecai and Rigby didn't want to found out what Benson was saying. Mordecai understand what he was doing, "Alright we do it right Rigby...". Rigby was continue to search for the hidden camera.

Mordecai shouted, "RIGBY!"

"What!",Rigby shouted angry and forget about the task and just stared at Mordecai and Benson. "Oh. We do it".

Benson ignore Rigby's stupidity and begin to speak again, "Alright. I'm leave right now, And you guys better make sure the house stay the same".

Then Benson closed the door, Mordecai and Rigby wondering what are they are going to do.

"What we going to do?"

**00000000000000000000REGULAR SHOW00000000000000000000**

Meanwhile Benson was driving out of the park and he began to realize...

"I forgot something."

Benson drive back to house but notice that house was destroy. Mordecai and Rigby was standing outside of destroy house. Benson got out of the car and he look like he was ready to kill.

"**WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"**, Benson said in rage.

"Well we...", Mordecai was trying to explained but Rigby interrupt him.

"We attacked by ninjas!"

Benson doesn't believed Rigby's words, "Ninjas, right..." and Benson turned to Mordecai, "Mordecai is this story true". Mordecai try to said something but Rigby was behind Benson and Mordecai stared Rigby's innocent raccoon eyes.

"Uughh. It's true"

Mordecai and Rigby wanted to explains Benson about the incident instead it going a flashback.

"Oh...A flashback"

_Flashback_

_Benson lest the park and left Mordecai and Rigby with the biggest jobs in their whole life. Rigby was bored after that ten second started._

"_What we going to do?" Rigby said to Mordecai with bored_

"_I don't know", Mordecai answered to Rigby. All of sudden Rigby have a idea, "Let's play video games and eat rotten food". Mordecai hated Rigby's idea because they doing this everyday and spoke, "No I tied of doing the same thing. Let's do something new." Mordecai looked at a piece of paper and a pencil. _

"_Let's make some stories", Mordecai answered to Rigby._

_Rigby was disgusted about Mordecai's idea, "What the "H" man? Who makes stories these days?". Mordecai is tried to explains to Rigby how fanfiction are unique, "Dude, writing stories is popular". _

_Rigby still doesn't want to write and explains, "Mordecai imagine somebody wrote a stories about us and put it in a websites so they ready about us". Mordecai stared at Rigby for a second and then punch Rigby in the shoulder._

"_OW! Why you did that?", Rigby said while he rubbed his shoulder._

"_Then stop saying nonsense, Rigby"._

_After Mordecai said those, a strange crack come out of nowhere and Mordecai heard that crack. _

"_What that noise", As Mordecai tried to listen to the noise_

"_What noise?", Rigby was wondering at Mordecai's words._

_Rigby tried to listen to noise just like Mordecai, Both them heard the noise get louder and louder but then...it stop. _

_Mordecai thought it was a false alarm, "Well...it was noth-"_

_Strange black cloth people came out of the ceiling and Mordecai and Rigby screamed at each other. _

"_忍者は__.__", one of the strange people were talking to them in a strange language. _

_Rigby didn't understand their words, "What the 'H' are you saying?"_

_Then other said, "__ここでこの家、あなたのケーキの上を取るには__."_

_Mordecai thought these people are stupid or something, "Dude, what are you saying?"_

_Then another person with a white cloth spoke to them in language that they could FINALLY understand and translated, "We are ninja and we are here to take over the house and your cake". Mordecai and Rigby are wondering why NINJAS in all place go here. _

_Mordecai was braved and responsible to said,"Sorry. But you guys can't stay here"._

_Rigby help out Mordecai, "Yeah, if Benson find out that guys are in the house. He will kill us"._

_Then a ninja with white cloth appeared and said to both jay bird and raccoon, "Then so be it". Many ninjas come out of nowhere and all the ninjas were ready to attack. But there one thing these weak ninjas doesn't know about blue jay and raccoon is that they took DEATH KWAN DO(or stole some techniques from a notebook)._

_Rigby said some to Mordecai, "Ready Mordecai"_

_Blue jay answered back, "I'm always ready"_

_Both Mordecai and Rigby separated to cover more ground. Two ninja charge at Mordecai but Mordecai used to Death Stare__**(1)**__ at them. Both ninjas went unconscious. Mordecai went out of character all of sudden and said, "NO NINJA CAN'T HURT ME!". Meanwhile Rigby was surrounded by ninja and just smiled. _

"_DEATH PUNCH!"_

_Rigby punched the floor make the house shake which made the ninjas fell down along with some plates (which belongs to Benson) fell as well. Mordecai stared at the raccoon and noticed Benson's plate collection was on the floor in pieces._

"_Dude, you just broke Benson's plate collection", the blue jay said it with fear._

"_Oops...", Rigby laugh nervously._

_Flashback Interruption_

"YOU GUYS BROKE WHAT?", the bubblegum machine said while he turn red and he look like he was ready to erupt but Mordecai and Rigby still continue with the story.

_Flashback Back On_

_Mordecai and Rigby knew that they will be in trouble or worse... dead-bird-and-raccoon-on-a-stick for lunch. _

"_I can't believe you used the Death Punch on the plates", Mordecai said with maturity. _

_Rigby argue back, "Well Sorry __**Mordecai**__. It __**wasn't**__ mine __**fault**__ that I was __**surrounded**__ by __**ninjas**__"._

_All of sudden two ninjas came out and grabbed Mordecai and Rigby's arms and hold them into the floor. Then the ninja with the white cloth started to laugh manically. _

"_You two think you can stop me with your cheap trick", the white cloth ninja said._

_Mordecai never give up,"You will never defeat us..."_

_Rigby finish Mordecai's sentence, "...Yeah, we will defeat you and your army". _

_Rigby spit at White cloth ninja's eyes and tried wash it out but his angry rosed. "KILLED THEM!". A group of ninjas surrounded the tie blue jay and raccoon but all they did is smiled. White cloth ninja was wondering why those two were smiling. "Why are guys smiled? Is it you two admit defeat". Both Mordecai and Rigby laugh at him and his nonsense words. _

_Then Rigby said with pride, "You honest believe that we will give up"._

_Mordecai back up Rigby's words, "You think wrong..." _

_Both the raccoon and the blue jay started to glow golden__**(2)**__ which blinded every ninja in the house included the white clot into the floor._

"_STOP GLOWING! I GIVE UP! PLEASE STOP GLOWING!", the white cloth ninja was on the floor begging and crying like he wanted his mommy. Mordecai and Rigby stop glowing and saw the white cloth ninja._

"_Wow. For a leader of ninja, you kind of suck",Rigby explain the truth._

_Mordecai also explain the truth to white ninja, "I seem crazier things than this"._

_All of sudden the house started collapse but both blue and raccoon escaped on time. Then after that Benson came back and saw destroy house and that how the flashback started. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I HONEST BELIEVE YOU TWO ARE CAPEABLE OF DOING A SIMPLE JOB! BUT NO YOU SLACKERS HAVE TO LIED TO ME THAT NINJAS CAME TO THE HOUSE AND DESTORY IT", Benson said in red.

"Pretty much...", both Mordecai and Rigby said to Benson.

Benson made loud growl, "I WANT YOU TWO TO CLEAN THIS MESS RIGHT NOW". Benson picked up two broom stick which made the blue jay and raccoon pissed off.

"I wondered why he never believes us"

"Beat me"

Meanwhile Benson look around the destroyed house and still angry at Mordecai and Rigby after lie to him what happened to the house. Then Benson saw something on the broke pieces of house and seem to be a hand.

(insert action ending song)

**THE END**

**Author's Note**

**(1)** Death Stare is technique only Mordecai could used and I made this technique after watch "Peeps"

**(2)**The golden light represent a power of the Super Slacker 1 (rip-off ver. Of Super Saiyan).

**Author Script**

**AwesomeDude2.0:**I finally finish this story after being a slacker for so many years (weeks).

**Jaygirl:**...What did I tell you people. She's a slacker.

**AwesomeDude2.0:**Hey! At least you didn't have a fever last week.

**Jaygirl:**Shut up. I only did two. And you just did one.

**AwesomeDude2.0:**Think again -showing Jaygirl the poem-

**Jaygirl:**...you did that poem? Storm is gonna to kill you!

**AwesomeDude2.0:**No she's not. **[playing the Wii]**

**Jaygirl:**STOP PAYING THAT THING IN FRONT OF MY FACE!

**AwesomeDude2.0:**I can't! IT'S SO AWESOME!

**[Jaygirl left]**

**Jaygirl: **_(Loser.)_


End file.
